A Little Hope
by missheartilly
Summary: Another one of those fiction challenge things. This one is for 10 hurtcomfort on LJ. My claim was Ziggy, everyone's favorite angstridden cyborg.
1. What makes a smile?

**Informations:** This is a story written for one of those fiction challenge communities on livejournal called 10 hurt/comfort. My claim was teh Ziggy, because he is a cute little bucket of angst. This will contain ten chapters, some of them fall into their own arcs. Everything will be posted in the order that I write it. This means any and all arcs will be posted one after the other.

Anyway, the only definate pairings that take place in this story are JulixZiggy or SharonxJan. Some Doctus and Ziggy angst are hinted at at some points. Lots of fluff and squee. Read with caution. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, kthx.

* * *

**What makes a smile?**_(#5 - Emotion)_

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the quiet hum of the equipment within it. The door slid open, and the silhouette of a small figure stood at the doorway. Usually, this room was bustling with activity, but now, at this late hour, the usual laughter and insanity that took place here was missing. It was silent, and dark for the most part, save for a few lights on the terminals around the room.

The figure took a step inside, as a pair of amber eyes fixated on a point on the other side of the room. Leaning back in chair-like object, the blonde cyborg was resting. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be completely still. Disheartened, the realian hung her head, and folded her hands in front of her. She knew this was bound to happen. She had left the women's quarters, unable to sleep at around three in the morning. She knew that everyone would be asleep at this time, but somehow she had hoped that he would still be awake.

She turned to the door, her small footsteps barely audible on the cold metallic floor. For a moment, she lingered there in the doorway, wondering if she should wake him, or try to sleep. She knew it was best to choose the latter of the two. She let out a small sigh, and took a step out of the room.

"You're still awake?" She heard a quiet, low voice from inside the room. She twirled around to see that he hadn't moved.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized. "I can leave you alone if you want."

He opened his eyes and frowned at her. "It's fine." He said, simply. "Is there something wrong?" His voice carried a hint of concern. He knew that it wasn't like her to wander the ship so late at night.

MOMO slowly approached him, while looking down at her hands. "It's nothing really. It's just that... since the Gnosis Terrorism, and all of the things happening lately, we really haven't had a chance to spend a lot of time together."

His expression softened slightly. "I see." Ziggy paused for a moment, unsure of exactly how to respond. He hated that he always gave the impression that he was cold and uncaring. Even when it came to MOMO, he had a difficult time showing that he cared. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?" He asked, deciding that would be the best method to show his concern over the issue.

MOMO nodded, and then came closer. She found a seat on a nearby crate, and she folded her legs under her. "Um... I've been wondering. What's going to happen to you after all of this is over? I--I overheard Mommy say something once about you wanting to erase your memory after you're finished with this mission." She wanted to look at him, but she was afraid to see his expression.

Ziggy frowned, and examined his metal hand. "I'm not sure what will happen to me, but-- I can assure you that I no longer wish to erase my memories. Technically, that mission ended one year ago, I'm currently working with the Kukai Foundation..." It was almost too matter-of-factly, and he mentally kicked himself for that. He wondered if she would be able to understand the meaning he tried to imply by his statement. Then, he figured that she probably wouldn't.

"Oh..." MOMO trailed off, sounding a little sad. Then, she brightened. "I'm so glad. I don't think any of us would want you to do that."

Ziggy tried his best to give her a gentler expression. Although he had an easier time talking to her than anyone else he knew, he still struggled with expressing his emotions. It had become increasingly difficult over time as he found himself becoming more attached to her.

"I... I think it would be great if you could stay with me and Mommy." She murmured, almost under her breath. It was as if she was afraid to tell him this, yet she wanted him to hear.

He looked at her then, feeling genuinely touched, although his stoic expression said otherwise. He became very quiet, and he averted his gaze for a moment. "I-- I would like that too." Although he knew that things had never worked out the way he wanted them to. He knew that if he were to be permanently separated from both of them, he would have no reason to live. Simply clinging to a hope that maybe, somehow, he would get to see them again, didn't seem--

His thoughts were stopped short as he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his neck. He hadn't expected her to hug him. Usually he hated the unexpected. Yet, he liked it when MOMO hugged him. Somehow, it was different. Although given his location, it was very hard for her to do so.

"Ziggy, I--" MOMO started, her voice unsteady. She pulled away, and then turned to sit on the crate where she had been before. "I'm sorry."

Ziggy looked over at her, feeling bad that he hadn't responded in a better way. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about." He told her, managing to make his voice take on a gentler tone. Somehow, he knew that there were more reasons for her behavior than simply worrying about where he'd end up. He hated to bring things out of her, but he knew that she had a tendency--much like himself--to not share her problems with others. He got up then, and kneeled next to her, placing his metal hand on her shoulder. He examined her expression, as if trying to read her the best that he could. She looked down, and her fingers were curled into the fabric of her bunnie-print pajama pants. Ziggy could tell that she was trying so hard to keep whatever it was inside. "You can tell me anything, you know?"

"How do you do it, Ziggy?" She met his eyes. "How can you stay so calm, not bothered by anything? I've only seen you get angry before... but I think I understand why." She looked away again, and bit her lip. "I.. I want to be strong like you are. But, sometimes I don't think I can."

Ziggy found himself frowning again. Not exactly sure how to respond, he took another moment to think through his words carefully. "I think you should just be yourself." He said as softly as he could. "Just because I don't show what I'm feeling, or share what I'm thinking, it doesn't mean that I don't have emotions. I feel afraid, upset and sad too..."

She looked up at him again and bit her lip. "You do? When did you feel that way, Ziggy?"

"I remember feeling scared when you disappeared on the Kukai Foundation, I was upset at what Albedo had done to you, and... I was afraid I had lost you during your analysis on Second Miltia." He explained carefully.

"Really?" Her expression brightened, and then, she frowned again. "I'm sorry that I scared you, or made you feel sad, Ziggy. I never meant to."

"I know." He nodded. "Sometimes, we hurt the people who are important to us without realizing it in the process." He remembered the time when he had attacked Voyager on the Omega System, and how he had been hurt. He remembered MOMO pleading with him to not move, but he did anyway. Then, as he lied there on the ground covered in the rubble of the fallen wall, he looked up and saw her over him, fighting back tears, trying to help him stand. He felt miserable for doing so, but there was no one else who could've broken through that wall. Although he had never said it, he did it to save everyone, and foremost, her. "I'm sorry for the times I've upset you too."

MOMO sensed the sincerity and tenderness in his voice. She gave him a sad smile, and then touched his metal hand, which was still firmly but gently placed on her shoulder. She knew that he couldn't feel it, but she hoped that it would mean just the same to him. There were times when she was afraid to touch him too much--she knew that he liked his personal space. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you're all right."

Ziggy slowly placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be all right?" He asked. "After what we saw today?" He hated to bring it up, but he knew that if he was still shaken and disturbed, she must be feeling horrible. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it."

MOMO found herself biting her lip again, and she glanced up to meet his gaze once more. There was something calming and gentle about his eyes. They told her more about how he was feeling than any attempt at words. She could feel all kinds of emotions boiling up inside her, anger, grief at the loss of her sisters, and a place that had held so many memories, worry for Jr, and what he must've been feeling throughout the whole ordeal, and happiness that Yuriev had gotten what he deserved, and that her friends were all okay. "Ziggy..." She murmured, clutching onto his metal hand. "I-- I..." She fought the stinging sensation that burned in her eyes. She hadn't had the chance to react to the whole ordeal. But now, she found herself on the verge of tears when thinking about it.

He had known MOMO for a year. Even though they had spent time together on their journeys, he rarely saw her this upset. He knew that she didn't want to burden others with her problems. Yet, here she was, clinging onto his left arm, trying not to cry--trying so hard to mimic his stoic reaction to pain. All of this, after he had told her that there were times when he too, hurt. He couldn't help but feel moved. How anyone could look up to him so much, after all of his mistakes and failures, was beyond him. Something very familiar and distant tugged at his heart. Was this how it had been with him? Didn't he look up to his father this way too, even though he had never been there? Was this how MOMO saw him?

"MOMO..." He spoke her name quietly. "If it bothers you this much, you shouldn't keep it bottled inside." He never spoke of his past with anyone, nor did he want to bring it up at this time. Somehow he hoped that his encouragement would help her. The last thing he wanted was for her to end up a shattered shell like he had become.

She couldn't hold it back any longer, not with the person she trusted the most coaxing her to let it go. A few tears managed to fall from her eyes. Then, she shook as a sob rose from her throat. "My sisters... they... they're all..." She didn't want to cling to him, out of fear that he'd somehow push her away. It suprized her when he pulled her close to him, and patted her on the back. After the initial shock wore off, she burried her face into his shoulder and cried over everything that came to mind.

"It's all right." Ziggy said. "Just let it all go. I'm right here." Somehow the words were coming much more naturally when he didn't think about them. He couldn't help but feel saddened as well, but tears never formed in his eyes. He had long since forgotten how to cry. He had trained himself not to, a very long time ago--long before he was in the state he was in now. Perhaps one day, he'd be able to. But now, he knew he just needed to support her.

After a few long minutes, her sobs had not subsided. She continued to cling to the fabric of his clothing while wiping tears with the other hand. Ziggy had long since loosened. He suddenly didn't mind that MOMO was holding on to him, or the tears that soaked through the fabric of his clothing. His thoughts wandered to her reactions, what he could remember of his stepson, and the blurry memories of his childhood. He knew that MOMO's real "father" hadn't had the chance to comfort her like this. He wondered if there was anything else he could do to make the situation better for her.

"Ziggy..." MOMO managed through her tears, as she tried to hold them at bay so she could speak. "Do you remember your daddy?" It was almost as if her question was on cue.

Ziggy shook his head. "No. I don't have any memories of him." He gave himself a moment to think and explain himself better. "It's not only because the memory of my past life is hazy. It's because I never had the chance to know him." He frowned and then patted the back of her head. "Still, I remember that I looked up to him..."

"Then..." MOMO sniffed, and leaned into him a bit further. "You're just like me. Even though I never really met Daddy... I still love him."

"I suppose so." He responded.

"So, I guess we don't really know what having a daddy is like." MOMO sniffled again, but her tears had subsided.

Sensing this, Ziggy let her go, but still remained close. With his gloved hand, he wiped away the remaining tears. "Do you feel better now?"

MOMO smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Ziggy."

Ziggy remained there, unsure of what to do next. He kept his eyes on MOMO, who was still looking at her hands, fidgeting slightly. "Is something else bothering you?" He asked.

"Um..." MOMO glanced up at him. "I'm not sure if I can go to sleep tonight. Not after everything I just saw."

"I understand." He said. "Though, you should probably still rest. We'll be arriving at Mictham soon."

"Okay... but..." MOMO began. "Is it okay if I stay here with you?"

Ziggy frowned a little and looked around the room. It was a mess, boxes, crates, robot parts, bottles of empty soda, and random odds and ends were scattered everywhere. It was hardly an ideal place for a girl to get some rest. He looked back at her, realizing that he couldn't refuse her request. Then, quite suddenly, he had an idea. He wasn't sure why he had thought of it. Perhaps it was something that he remembered from a long time ago. He stood up, and went back to his maintainance bed, and sat down. "Can you get up here?" He asked, tapping the metal surface of his lap.

MOMO looked at him a little quizzically for a second. "Um, okay." She said, getting up, and rubbing her eyes. She carefully climbed onto his lap, and then sat there, unsure of what to do. This was something that he had never done before.

"I may not be very comfortable." He told her. "But you can rest here until we arrive." Ziggy felt a little awkward, but he knew that anything could happen at this last place. Even though he knew that he wasn't her real father, and he may not have the same opportunity he had in life, somehow, he wanted to give her a chance to know what having one would be like.

MOMO smiled and then leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Sitting in his lap was a strange combination of cold metal and warmth, much like his personality. She let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes, just as his right arm wrapped around her, in an attempt to keep her warm, and somewhat comfortable. She could hear the sound of his breaths, and if she listened hard enough, she could hear his synthetic heart. It was much more silent than that of hers or an ordinary human's. Even so, it was just as comforting.

He simply sat there quietly, once again finding himself deep in thought. He wondered for a moment about all of the possibilities. What would happen after this, should they succeed? Where would they go? Would Juli ask him to continue to stay with MOMO? He wanted to remain hopeful, but at the same time, he couldn't deal with having his hopes shattered that way. He knew far too well that reality was harsh and cruel. He wanted, above all else, for her happiness. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the top of hers.

"Ziggy?" MOMO whispered to him, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I know what makes you sad, but... what makes you happy?" She asked him, tugging on his uniform. "I never see you smile, so I don't know..."

Ziggy thought on it for a moment, realizing what brought him the most happiness. Although she couldn't see it, the corners of his mouth had loosened, pulling into an inkling of a smile.The answer was simple. "You."

MOMO giggled and snuggled into him. "Me too."


	2. Greatest Love Part 1

**Greatest Love**

_**chapter 1: **what matters most (#10 - fight)_

**Details: **This is a 3-chapter arc in which MOMO has been captured by a group of people who happen to hate the Mizrahi's. They still place the blame upon Joachim for the Gnosis phenomenon, and thus, the entire situation that took place during the end of Episode III. Ziggy has since replaced his body with a realian one. Doctus, Miyuki and others make appearances as well. This is ridden with angst and is pretty sad, but trust me, it will have a wonderful ending. ;D

* * *

He was running through the intricate and twisting halls of the facility as fast as his legs could carry him. He found himself growing weary, and short on breath as he searched for the doorway. His speed had been improved in this new body. However, in his former cyborg form, he didn't feel things like exhaustion. His heart was pounding heavily in his ears, making it hard to hear.

He realized that he must have seen this same hall way at least twice in the past few minutes. He was out of breath, nearly gasping for air. Yet the desperation that welled within him would not let him stop, even for a second, to catch his breath. He continued, cursing himself for not knowing where he was going. He had long since lost Miyuki and Doctus in the maze of hallways. He wondered where they had gotten to, or if they were all right.

"This way." A voice said from around another corner. His eyes fell upon the form of Doctus, waiting for him. "We've determined that the room where she is being confined is just ahead."

"Let's hurry." He said, not even waiting for the android to follow him. The former cyborg sped down the hallway. After a few minutes, they came to a large door. Ziggy leaned against the wall, supporting himself with his hand, and finally took the opportunity to catch his breath. He readied his weapon in his other while Doctus input a series of code into a console. After another moment, the door slid open, and the two barged into the room looking for any sign of life.

First came a series of guards, who prepared to fire their weapons at the two intruders. Ziggy charged toward the nearest and toppled him to the floor, being sure to knock him out in the process. Doctus managed to stun the other with her weapon. Virtually unscathed, the two made their way down another short hallway. It came to an end, with a large barred gate. Ziggy was the first to arrive there, just seconds before Doctus.

He looked around, and noticed a short bob of pink hair in the corner. Her legs were pulled close to her, and she wore a simple long white shirt that was several sizes too big for her. It fell from one of her shoulders. Feeling a pang of fear, he called out to her, his voice hoarse. "MOMO? It's me."

The form stirred and she looked up wearily. Her golden eyes meeting his. Slowly she got to her feet, and limped toward the door. "Zi--Ziggy." She fell to her knees, unable to support herself any longer.

He reached through the bars and placed his hand on her cheek. "Yes, It's me. We'll get you out of here, everything will be all right."

"I-- I was so scared." She reached up and touched his hand with hers. "They... they did horrible things and I--" Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, and she clutched his hand tightly.

An expression of anger and hurt crossed his features. He wanted to know what they had done to her. Yet, he knew there was no time to talk. Doctus finished inputting another series of code into the door, and a click was heard. He stepped back as the door swung outwards. Then, he bent over and gingerly scooped the realian into his arms. He realized immediately that she was lighter than before. This only served to further his anger. Clutching the girl closely--protectively, he and Doctus made a retreat.

MOMO leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. A small smile crossed her lips, as she found comfort in his arms. She told herself that everything would be okay now that he was here. She thought she heard him say something to her, but it didn't register completely. Then, she suddenly felt the warmth being ripped from her. Again, she found herself wrapped in a cold chill. She strained to open her eyes. She could barely make out the forms of Ziggy and Doctus fighting. Gradually she heard the noises come to a halt. Again she felt warmth surround her, and her body being lifted from the ground.

She grasped for the cloth of his shirt, but was shocked to feel a moist substance seeping through the cloth. She looked at her hand, and noticed her palm and fingers were covered with red. "Ziggy... you're--"

"I know." He managed. "Don't worry about it." He gave her a quick glance and then focused his eyes ahead of him.

MOMO contemplated using her remaining strength to heal his wounds. Yet, she knew that they could possibly open again with more fighting. Instead, she used what strength she had to apply pressure to it, hoping that the bleeding would slow.

"There's more approaching, from either end." Doctus shouted.

Ziggy glanced down at MOMO and then placed her gently in a nearby corner. "I'm sorry. I have to put you down again. I'll try to be careful."

He remained as close to her as he could, guarding her. He knew that if he stayed close, the chances of becoming seriously hurt were lower. They wouldn't shoot any weapon at him, with the possibility of hurting MOMO. He delivered a series of punches and kicks toward two guards which approached him. He managed to slow them down long enough to glance back, making sure that MOMO was all right. Doctus was busy stunning as many guards as possible, but even she had taken a few blows.

Ziggy found himself being charged by two guards simultaneously. Unable to concentrate his attention on both, he focused on the smaller of the two trying to knock him out as quickly as possible. He froze however, as he felt a sharp searing pain tore through his left calf. He noticed the other guard had a gun ready to aim at his other. Ziggy realized that his plan was to take him down quickly, and it was working. He was finding it hard to support his weight on both legs. Doctus, realizing this, shot her gun toward the guard and knocked him down before he had a chance to fire again.

Now that the bulk of guards were either knocked out or had retreated, he allowed himself to collapse against the wall. Beyond the two other injuries, he was scratched and bruised on his arms and face.

"Let me have a look at that." Doctus said, kneeling next to him. Ziggy didn't have a chance to object as Doctus quickly pulled up the leg of his pants to look at the wound. "I was only able to bring a small amount of nanospray with me, so we should use it sparingly until we're sure we're safe." She pulled out the small bottle and then sprayed it on the injury. Within a few seconds the bleeding stopped, and it closed up. She looked up at him from behind the dark glasses. "There. It should be healed enough for us to continue."

Ziggy nodded his thanks and then rose to his feet. Again, he picked MOMO up, who had fallen unconscious. He took the moment to look her over, checking for any noticeable injuries. He only saw a few bruises on her neck and arms. He knew that Juli would have to look her over throughly upon return. His expression turned to one of sadness, seeing her on this state. He carefully picked her up, and held her close to him, as he rose to his feet. Then they continued on their way once more.

The rest of the journey through the complex hallways was uneventful. It only took a few moments before the reached the giant door which led to the A.M.W.S. hangar where they had entered. Ziggy glanced down at MOMO, and whispered, "We're almost there." MOMO remained still in his arms, her face pressed into his chest. After his gaze lingered for a moment, he looked to Doctus. "I imagine they've retreated into here."

"Most likely." Doctus said, leaning against the wall. "If that's the case, they'll be using the A.M.W.S. in the hangar. We won't have any hope of escaping through this route on foot."

Ziggy frowned and then glanced down at MOMO. They had found themselves in this situation before. "MOMO can create a cross-interference but... as it stands, she's in no condition." His gaze met Doctus's again. "Is there another route?"

Doctus shook her head. "No. This is the only one we were able to locate. Had we more time to analyze the situation beforehand, perhaps we could have come more prepared. But, I know you're attached to that realian."

Ziggy narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "She's more than a realian to me. You should know that."

"Does she remind you of someone?" Doctus said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"It's not that." Ziggy closed his eyes, and exhaled.

"Well, I'm glad that you've finally taken my advice." She placed her gloved hand on his shoulder. "Family first, you know."

"Right." He nodded. "Let's just think of a way out of here. We can reminisce about old times later."

Doctus nodded. "Let's use that room over there." She pointed toward a small observation room down the hall. They entered it and then stopped, just before the window. Doctus turned and closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it after realizing no one was in there. Afterwards, she turned to the former cyborg. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

Ziggy shook his head. "I don't know. She seems fatigued. I didn't have a chance to ask." He kneeled down and propped her against the wall, causing her to stir.

"Here, use this. There should be enough in that to get her on her feet." The android handed him a small med kit.

Ziggy took it and then shook MOMO as gently as possible. When her eyes fluttered open, he used a small portion of the item on her. It was enough to provide her with some strength. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm tired, sore, and hungry, but otherwise I'm okay." She explained.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

MOMO bit her lip and then looked at her hands. It became obvious to both of them that she had been through some trauma. Ziggy glanced over at Doctus, who gave a nod. She walked to the other end of the room, out of earshot.

"MOMO? What did they do to you?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice. It only seemed to reflect the guilt he was feeling. "Did they hurt you?"

MOMO met his eyes, as hers began to sting with tears. She leaned into his shoulder and grasped at his shirt, trembling. After a long moment of gathering her words, she whispered something into his ear.

Ziggy's eyes grew wide with anger, then he felt himself recoil with guilt. Placing a hand carefully on her back, he sunk into a sitting position. "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"It's not your fault." MOMO assured him. "You didn't do anything wrong, and I'm not mad at you." She pulled herself away and looked into his eyes. "I'm just glad you're here. I was so scared I'd never see you or Mommy again."

Ziggy took it upon himself to embrace her. He buried his face into her hair and closed his eyes. "I was scared I'd lost you." He wanted to make her a promise then, but he knew that he couldn't bear to break such a promise. He knew that he was imperfect, and he'd never be able to fully guarantee her safety. After a long moment, he pulled away, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen MOMO, do you have enough strength to generate Hilbert waves?"

MOMO gave him a small nod. "I think so." He gave her the rest of the med kit. Taking it, MOMO used it on herself and felt the strength return to her legs. She stood up straighter than before.

Ziggy rose to his feet, and then looked toward Doctus, who had went to explore further into the room. She had just returned.

"We're in luck." She said. "There's a passage way that leads from this room down to the other end of the hangar. I took a look inside, and they have their gun power focused on the door. Had we entered that way, we would have been done for." She glanced down at MOMO. "How's she feeling?"

"Better." Ziggy answered for her, and then glanced down. "She thinks she has enough energy to do it. We should give it a try."

Doctus nodded. "The room is big enough to transfer Astraea. We'll use MOMO's ability to hinder them, while I transfer into it. I'll work on distracting them while you take MOMO toward the exit. Just be on guard. I'll be there to back you up should anything happen."

"Understood." Ziggy said. He grabbed MOMO's hand and then headed down the stairs followed by Doctus. The two were the first to enter. There was a crate nearby, which allowed the two to duck behind. Without hesitating, MOMO began emitting Hilbert waves, which immediately stalled the mechs which were waiting at the adjacent door. Although she wasn't able to produce much, it was enough to temporarily halt them. MOMO quickly collapsed, but Ziggy was there ready to catch her.

Then, as planned, Doctus entered and transmitted her A.M.W.S. into the room. She began to fire. Ziggy waited for MOMO to regain enough strength, and then he helped her to his back. MOMO wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He grabbed one of her legs with his arm, and used the other hand to operate a gun. The two rushed across the room under Doctus' cover. Finally, they arrived at the door.

"Ziggy, there's a large number of guards waiting outside the door." MOMO explained. "At this rate, you won't be able to handle them alone. Let me help."

Ziggy froze for a moment, considering the options. He would need any support that he could get with Doctus handling the other AMWS while they were still incapacitated. "All right. Don't let go of me." He told her.

"All right. I can cast ether from here. I might not be able to do much, but I'll try." MOMO told him in a meek voice.

"You've always been a great help." He prepared to open the door, standing to the side so they wouldn't be in the line of fire.

The door slid open and immediately, several dozen guards ambushed them. MOMO began to cast fire and ice ethers while clinging tightly to his back. Ziggy, in the meantime, began to fire his gun and knock any approaching guards to the wayside as they approached.

One by one, the guards began to fall. The ones that were not hit or knocked out by Ziggy were thrown from their footing by MOMO's ether spells. The realian had long since slipped from her guardian's back, but remained beside him. MOMO found it hard to remain close while trying to fight. Still she stuck by him, determined to support him in any way she could.

The guards had soon realized that there was no way that they would be able to intercept the Realian without stopping the man with her first. They began, to focus all of their attention on him. Ziggy tried to attack, but he found himself overwhelmed and outnumbered. If it wasn't bad enough, several auto-techs had been deployed into the room.

Doctus was busy firing at the AMWS, and was now focusing stopping any of the small robots that were flooding into the area. She quickly noticed Ziggy's situation, and decided it would be best to come to his aide on foot.

In the midst of the fray, MOMO had been knocked to the side, away from the former cyborg. She felt someone lift her by the arm. Looking up, she noticed a short brown bob of hair. "Miyuki!" She cried.

"Let's get 'em!" She exclaimed, running toward a group of nearby robots.

Ziggy on the other hand had been pinned against the wall. He was struggling to fight the men off rather unsuccessfully. He cursed himself for taking on this form. Had he chose to remain a cyborg, this would have been easier. By this point, he had taken a beating. Bruises and abrasions covered his body. A large gash bled freely from his forehead. Only the determination to protect MOMO, and return her to the Dammerung safely kept him going.

"I refuse..." Ziggy grunted, throwing a punch. "to let you take... her away from me!" He used a sudden surge of adrenaline to push the guards off of him. He found himself entangled in a mass of limbs, all of them trying to restrain him. Anger and desperation boiled within him as he tried to fight his way through. He couldn't see MOMO, and now he feared the worst.

MOMO and Miyuki had met again with Doctus, and were busy on the other side of the fray, taking care of the mass amounts of autotechs. MOMO whirled around, and noticed that Ziggy was struggling. She sent a few ethers his way, one to slow the guards and another to heal his wounds.

Ziggy thanked her inwardly, feeling the worst of his wounds close up. However, it did not last long. He felt a heavy blow to his stomach, pushing the air from his lungs. He stumbled backward, and immediately, he was thrown to the ground with a heavy force.

"It's over." A stalky man stood over him, pointing a gun to his head.

Ziggy was in pain, his head was spinning, yet somehow he regained focus. He glared at the man, bearing his teeth like a cornered animal. He had been through far worse than this, and he wasn't going to be taken so easily.

"Ziggy!" MOMO shouted. She was making her way toward him, tripping over unconscious bodies, and pushing her way through the remaining men.

At that point, Ziggy grabbed the barrel of the gun and tried to push it away, but he found himself in a struggle. A second later, a loud shot rung out. The man had pulled the trigger.

His eyes dilated, feeling an immense and sharp burning sensation in his abdomen. He gasped for air, realizing that he had been shot. His vision began to blur, and his ears rung heavily. He realized he was going into shock. He didn't notice as the man stood over him, smirking. He cocked his gun again, and took aim, this time for his heart.

"Ziggy! No!" MOMO screamed his name again, and ran towards him, shielding his body from the guard. "If you're going to kill him, you'll have to take me too!"

"MOMO..." Ziggy struggled to speak, his voice had become raspy. The words barely fell from his lips.

MOMO buried her face into his chest. She could feel his heart pounding rapidly. Tears began to stream from her eyes. "I don't... I don't want to lose another daddy." A moment later, she felt a heavy but gentle hand fall upon her. It was trembling, and she realized who it belonged to. Faintly, she could still hear the sound of Doctus and Miyuki fighting. She hoped they wouldn't fall under such a dire condition.

The man smirked, and did not move his gun. "The information we needed to obtain can still be done whether you're dead or not, realian. At this point, I don't care whether you die or not. You're the cause of this."

"No, No... I'm not." MOMO sobbed into Ziggy's chest. "Me, Mommy, Daddy... we didn't do anything. Don't you understand that we were trying to save the universe, and not end it? We don't need to fight anymore!" She felt Ziggy's grasp tighten around her, ever so slightly. She knew he barely had any strength left. He would pass out in a matter of moments.

"Spare me sob story. The world's not a place of happiness" He glared down at her unseeing eyes.

"It's a terrible place because of people like you!" MOMO shouted. "If... If I have to die, I'm going to die protecting the people I love the most." She glanced over at Ziggy, his blue eyes gazed into hers, pleading with her. No one else could notice the moisture that had gathered at the rims of his eyelids. She smiled at him through her own tears. "It's okay, If I do good deeds, I'll become human... So don't be afraid."

"Please." The man rolled his eyes. "You can take your love and shove it."

There was a click, and an explosion. Ziggy felt the weight on his body lift, and then fall again, landing against him. Her head fell into his chest, has it had been before, while her limbs dangled limply against him. It didn't register with him until he noticed that she was still, and a sticky warm substance had seeped onto his skin, permeating his clothes. He reached for her, still feeling her chest rise with a struggling breath.

"Daddy... said, the greatest love of all is..."

"Don't speak" He grabbed her gently.

"is when... you die for those you love." MOMO's eyes lost their focus. Her vision had become blurred and all she could see was white. She felt herself enveloped in a sea of warmth. She couldn't tell if it was that her life systems were shutting down, or that she had become encircled in Ziggy's arms. She considered, perhaps, that it was both.

"No!" Ziggy cried out. He was shaking, and he felt cold. His arms were wrapped around her as tightly as he could muster with his remaining strength. The wound from his abdomen bled into to her. It became impossible to tell whose blood belonged to whom. "Please, hold on." Ziggy pleaded. "Don't... leave me."

She tried to respond, but she didn't have any strength. His voice was fading quickly. She felt a surge of panic fall over her. The realian didn't want him to be scared, she didn't want to hear the anguish in his voice. She wanted to comfort and reassure him, like he had done so many times with her. Yet her energy and senses were failing. Soon, the only one which remained was the sharp taste of iron in her mouth.

"Don't be afraid." A gentle voice called out to her in the surrounding darkness. MOMO realized that it didn't belong to Juli, Ziggy, Miyuki, Doctus, Shion, KOS-MOS, or anyone that she knew. Their faces seemed to fly by. Bits and pieces of memory, came back to her. She could see herself cooking Curry with Shion on the Elsa, laughing at KOS-MOS and her ways of being so direct. She could still hear Shion chide her, saying "that's soooo not cute." Shion was the only other female she had ever gotten close to, save for Miyuki only in the recent months.

She could see Allen trying his best to impress her, and then finally winning Shion over. She could remember chaos, and his sad smile again. The Elsa crew remained fresh in her memory. Tony would always be there with a cocky grin, while Captain Matthew's would kick him from behind with his heavy boots.

How could she forget Jr? She remembered the day that they first met. She wore the bullet around her wrist, and never took it off. She remembered how he would embrace her, and care for her. She wondered what he was doing now, and where he was. She wished that she could be with him. She hoped that one day, she would meet him again. Perhaps under better circumstances, perhaps even as adults. She wondered what it would be like in his arms, a grown woman. Would he fall in fall in love with her if this were to happen? She wondered if these were all just fleeting thoughts. Perhaps she had made the wrong decision.

Then, she could see the face of her mother. At one time, her gaze was cold and distant. Yet, they had grown so close over time. How she treasured the moments she spent with her on Fifth Jerusalem, and again on the Dammerung. She had become a wonderful mother, caring, supportive, and loving. She knew this would not have been the case if she had never met him...

Ziggy was the first friend she had ever come to know. He was always there for guide and protect her. She had never had an opportunity to really know her father. Yet, she always looked up to Ziggy in this way. Even so, she considered him to be more than just a father, or a friend. She knew that the two of them shared an extremely close bond, but this too, was different than her feelings for Jr. She knew that he had lost so much already. MOMO felt more worry for him than anyone else.

"It'll be okay." Again, came the voice. MOMO realized it was the voice of a girl, a familiar voice that she had heard before. She could see a hand reach out to her. It was small, like hers, a white, bell-like sleeve covered her wrist. Unsure of what to do, but feeling a sense of warmth from the girl, she took it.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you. We'll be together for awhile, so... don't cry." A pair of green eyes gazed back at hers from a face which mimicked her own. Brown wisps of hair seemed to blow in a breeze that didn't exist. MOMO knew, immediately who it was.

"I'm glad to meet you too, sister."


	3. Greatest Love Part 2

**Greatest Love**

**chapter 2: **_deep wounds (#1 - injury)_

He lied there, motionless. His senses were beginning to fail him. In his arms remained a limp and motionless form. No longer did raspy breaths fall from her lips. Her heartbeat had slowed, and faded away. It was at that point that he knew. Yet, as he remained on the ground, he could feel nothing. Perhaps it was the shock that had overtaken him. His mind was reeling, yet he didn't have the energy--desire to remain awake. He sensed it then, as he heard her gasp one last time for air, that a part of him beyond that of the physical, was dying as well.

It was a part of him that he had only recently begun to discover. It was a purpose that he had convinced himself at one time, was no longer his to partake in. He told himself that objects did not need things like companionship or love. He existed only to serve. That had all been wiped clean when he met her.

Even from the very beginning, she tugged at the remaining strings of his heart. Slowly, memories of his past life, and the emotions--sensations attached to them returned. Instead of protecting her as a bodyguard, a term which denied any sort of attachment, he began to look after her like a father would. He realized that he had grown close to her, and over a short span of time, he had begun to love.

It was for this purpose that he fought, and continued to survive. It was as that old professor had said, "Love, Courage and Friendship." As corny as it had first sounded, he came to understand, when they stood, facing Zarathrustra, challenging their fates and existence.

Over the past six months he had grown so close to this new family. Although someone would call it a stretch to consider the Mizrahi's a normal family, they accepted him as such. He found love and appreciation in their home. They cared for him just as he cared for and protected them. For once, he seemed human.

It was because of this, that he underwent the procedures to be permanently transferred into a realian body. The parts needed to maintain and replace those of his cyborg form had become impossible to obtain, with the destruction of the UMN network they had once known. In order to survive, he had done something he had sworn not to do in the past. He was now, for all general purposes, as human as he could be given his circumstance. No one however, knew any different. It was a one of a kind experimental model, built from his own DNA. There were no longer any Federation or Vector regulations which said a realians' eyes needed to remain gold. His were the same blue by default. Yet now, with the loss of blood and life force, they were flickering into a green-gold hue.

Although most of the time these past months were spent diligently working on the new network, they did spend a time together just as a "patchwork" family. It had not been too long ago, days even, when Juli had invited him to curl up with them in her bed while watching a movie. He hesitated at first, but soon, he found himself lying beside MOMO and Juli. He didn't even watch the movie. Instead, his attention was on them, watching the emotions and reactions to the film as they played out on their faces. He could feel the warmth as MOMO curled against him. He felt a pleasant sort of chill when Juli's fingers laced with his own. Then, he fell asleep there, wrapped in a peace that he had been forgotten long ago.

This was a peace, he had decided, that was never to be his. Again and again, he was reminded of his failures. He had been unable to save his father and mother. He could not save Mikhail, his adoptive father and chief, his wife and stepson, Lactis, and now, he had failed the closest friend he had ever had. Never would he hear her laughter again, or feel the warmth of her smile. She was the only person who had made him smile and laugh himself--this had only been a recent discovery. He wanted to die there with her, to fade away, accepting the death which he had long searched after. It was something he had coveted, for those he had been ordered to kill during his life as a cyborg. He had regretted and hated the very action. No longer did he want to see others die. He only wished he could join them.

Perhaps he would be given this, he thought. His breaths were coming slowly now, and his body felt numb. The form which lied against him, was beginning to grow cold, only warmed by the lingering heat of his his own body. His arms had since fallen limply to his sides, no longer holding her in his grasp. Soon now, he would be joining all of those which he had lost, even if it was just a collective consciousness. His eyes fluttered closed, and he accepted his fate without fear. Darkness followed soon after.

It was some time later that he felt a healing sort of warmth envelop his body. He felt a surge of energy. He wondered if this was what death was like. He had died before, he knew. Though, at that time, it had come instantly. He didn't have time to think or to suffer as he had been. There was a strange sort of familiarity that surrounded him. He could hear voices emerging from the darkness. He felt as if he was being carried. It wasn't a light sensation, he realized, as the feeling seemed to return to his limbs. After some time, the sensation of being lifted ceased. All seemed to be still.

Had he found himself inside the UMN? Perhaps if he could distinguish voices, he could find those of the ones he had loved and lost. He searched for them, yet he soon realized that there were two which he could hear. None of these registered with him as ones he could vaguely remember in the past. One had a low kind of tine, while the other was higher-pitched. The latter seemed to speak more frequently.

"Just be quiet. Calm down." The lower voice said. "Let me administer the drugs."

"How can I calm down. She's-- She's!" The higher pitch voice yelped.

"I know that. But we need to concentrate on what's important!" This voice had a determination in it, while a hint of distance remained. The voice became lower, and it sounded as if something was being spoken under her breath. "I won't let him die on me again."

Concentrate on what's important? He had heard those words before, once in the very distant past, and again, not so long ago. Was this someone who had been there when he had died the first time? Had they joined him too in death?

_No._

His eyes shot open, and brightness engulfed him, overtaking his senses. He reached up with a newfound strength to shield his eyes from the onslaught of light. He groaned, feeling a mixture of pain from his abdomen, and other areas of his body.

_I'm alive._

He could hear loud sobs, and he could feel a pair of hands touching his body. Dampened cloth was pulled over his head and arms. He began to feel cold.

"Stay still." The voice commanded. "Don't move. I'm going to stitch you up. It's not much, but it'll have to do until we return to the Dammerung."

_I don't want help. Just let me die._

"Miyuki. Did you make sure that she's properly covered?" He now recognized the voice as Doctus.

"Yeah, but I--" Miyuki was in tears, he could tell.

"I understand you're upset. I am too, believe it or not. But-- I need you to take care of everything while I work on him."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Miyuki spoke again, and her footsteps could be heard retreating behind a sliding door.

Next, he heard a ratting, and then a snipping sound. Then, he felt a sharp sting on the skin near the wound, and then a sort of strand being pulled through the tissue. It was mildly painful, but more-so unnerving. However, it couldn't match the pain he felt in his heart. He let out a small cry in reaction. However, it was not from the sting of the needle, but from the reality that he had again, been denied death.

Doctus didn't say anything in response. She simply pricked his skin again and began another stitch. She pulled the string through, closing a millimeters' worth that had been torn open. "Your clothes are ruined. We'll have to find something to suffice on the ship." She said.

He didn't respond, he just simply frowned. His eyes remained closed, and his brows became furrowed, the frustration and anguish became clear on his face. Doctus knew that he last thing he cared about was the state of his clothing.

Again, she ran the needle through him, as if mending a ripped hem. Gently, she touched his skin inspecting the wound a bit closer as she pulled the thread through him once more. She noticed him grimace, and she frowned. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you." Her voice took on a gentler tone than what he had become used to.

"No." He struggled to speak.

Doctus remained quiet, and still for a long time, as if a wave of uncertainty had overtaken her. After the moment had passed, she continued her work.

"Why?" He asked her. His voice was strangely calm, given the situation. It was something that she had grown to expect.

"Because." She pricked him again, finding a strange fascination with the blood that came to the surface of the new pinhole wounds. She knew this was the blood of a realian, but to her, this person was far from a manmade object. This was not the first time she had ever seen him bleed. Although, admittedly, the last time had left her far more disturbed. "There are still those who want you to carry on."

He fell silent. For a long time he kept his hand to his brow, continuing to cover his eyes from the light around him, even though it no longer burned.

She had finished her work. One last time she ran the needle through him, to secure a knot. "This will have to hold for the time being. I suggest you refrain from moving too much."

He didn't answer. His only reaction was his balled fist. She gave him an almost pitiful glance as she rose to her feet. She was tempted to leave him there, lying on the small cot of the shuttle. Yet something within her told her otherwise.

"I can't." He said in a low and quiet voice.

"You can't what?" Doctus crossed her arms. "Move?"

"I can't go on." He answered her. This time, his voice was barely audible. It came out as something akin to a whisper.

She stood there for a long time, staring at his form. He was soaked in blood and sweat, battered, bruised, and beaten--rescued from the very brink of death. She knew that this was nothing compared to the injuries that had taken place on the inside. Something within her, a past inkling of a memory bubbled to the surface.

----------

_She watched him fall to his knees. His face was soaked from tears and a cold sweat that had taken over his body. He was shaking clearly, hands pressed against the stone floor. "Sharon… Joaquin…"_

_She too had fallen to her knees from the shock of seeing Doctor Rozas and her son die before her eyes. All this, by the hand of someone they had trusted. She was shaken, and she neared her captain slowly. She watched as his chest heaved. Jan Sauer had always been so calm and reserved. Now, to anyone else, he may have seemed a pitiful being, with such an open display of emotion. She understood he was in pain, although she did not fully comprehend what he was going through. He had lost a friend, father, wife, and child in the span of just a few hours. Her losses were only tied up in a man--a friend which she had denied intimacy._

_She reached for him, yet her hand trembled and fell to the wayside. She couldn't bring herself to touch him. It would be going out of bounds. She shouldn't be feeling these sort of emotions toward her superior. Though they were not ones of romantic love, per-se, she knew it would be unprofessional. Instead, she quaked behind him, and watched as he and Erich argued to and fro._

------------

Doctus took a step near him. Her heels clicking against the floor. The android crossed her arms and remained focused on him. Her expression seemed serious and distant. Yet, she was thinking--pondering what she should do, how she should react. "You must try to continue." She told him, to which she received no immediate response. This frustrated her efforts even further, and she wondered why she was even bothering.

He lied there, feeling a chill over his body. He was damp, and he needed fresh clothes and a shower. Yet he had no desire or motivation to move. He felt numb, lost, and he knew that any given time, greater feelings of grief would begin to find their way to the surface. For now, he took pleasure in the simple emptiness that he felt. It was far better than the dull aching pain that would soon ravage his heart. He prayed that these emotions would find him when he would be alone.

She began to turn, in a near sigh of frustration. Under her breath, she muttered a phrase in latin that was not understood by the battered former cyborg. She was about to say that she would find him some clothes when she heard him speak.

"Why? When I've only failed those who I've grown to love?" The words were difficult to come by, and barely fell from his lips. These were not things that he typically spoke of. If it had been anyone else--anyone that he had not shared history with, he would have remained silent. He had moved his hand, and he was looking at her with questioning eyes.

She turned once more and took another series of steps toward him. Her expression had faltered. She found herself taking a seat beside him. She did not look at him, however. Her gaze was affixed to the wall. Still, Ziggy did not know the difference.

"Perhaps I'm being selfish, but... I've seen it happen before. Perhaps if I could prevent it..."

Ziggy remained silent for some time. "You know." He told her. It was a simple and vague statement. However, between the both of them, it held a great deal more weight than the words themselves meant.

She nodded slowly. "I do, and that's why I knew I had to save your life." Her mind was wandering, and she tried not to focus upon him. Yet, she was finding it hard. She glanced down at him. His distant eyes were no longer locked on her, but on the ceiling of the small medical bay within the Scientia ship. "Juli still needs you and--" He looked at her with the mention of the doctor's name. His expression softened only slightly, then his brows furrowed again, creasing the skin of his forehead.

"...I need you as well, Captain." She admitted, looking away. Her actions were no longer that of a android, but of a woman.

"Why did you wait so long to seek me out?" He asked her. "You've been alive this entire time."

"It's because..." Doctus looked down at her hands. Her voice had become soft. "I wanted your memories to die in peace. I didn't wish to bring you hurt by the truth of my existence. Still... I wonder if this is the right decision. Perhaps I've acted irrationally again."

"Melisse..."

-------------------------

_The scene had played out countless times in her head. Even now, a century later, it still haunted her. She could see him reach for his gun, it shook in his trembling hands. She thought that again, he would aim the barrel at the man whose robes had been transformed from white to black. Instead, he raised it to his forehead._

_"…I refuse." He glared into Erich's red eyes, defying him._

_"Captain, stop--!!" Her scream caught in her throat before it finally made it's way to the surface. She watched in horror, as he closed his eyes and then pulled the trigger. His head was tossed with the force of the shot, and his body went limp. He fell to the floor, blood spurted from the wound, covering the right side of his face. The captain which she had admired and looked up to was dead, lying in a heap on the floor. "No!" She cried, falling to her knees again. The heartless killer which they had been pursuing had looked away and disappeared._

-------------------------

There was an expression of anguish that too, crossed her features. Yet from behind her large, black goggles, her eyebrows could not be seen. Instead, the corners of her lips tightened, and she looked down--away from him. She couldn't bear to see him covered with blood, even if he was still breathing, and watching her. She stood up, and crossed the room, finding a large, medical, towel-like blanket. Then she returned to him, placing it across his legs. She moved again, picking up a packet. She opened it and pulled out a cloth that had been embedded with nanomachines. She took it and wiped it across the gash on his face. The microscopic machines began to work away at cleaning the wound of bacteria and removing the blood which had become dried to his face.

She felt a strange sense of purpose as she busied herself caring for him. She had nursed countless wounds when she had become a mother, and a grandmother. Even now, in this form, she found herself caring for him, healing his wounds like she had in battle so long ago. She was surprisingly gentle with him, making sure that the worst of his wounds were healed. Although she had taken off her gloves, she could not feel the texture or warmth of his skin. She thought this was for the best. She wondered, however, if realian skin felt anything like that of a human's, or if his was unique.

Ziggy watched her every move, but made no effort to refuse her treatments. He wondered what was going on inside her. He could almost read the turmoil which barely made itself evident in her features. It was a welcome distraction. Her touch was cold, and reminded him of KOS-MOS, the few times she had brushed by him in battle. She had picked up his arm and was wiping the scratches and cuts along his skin. She did the same on his other arm. Then, began to clean the blood that had covered his chest and stomach, leaving the rest of him which remained under blood-soiled cloth. He was thankful when she had stopped, and covered him with the blanket.

"You'll have to take care of the rest yourself." She told him, stepping away.

"Thank you." He said, in a distant voice. It sounded forced.

She stared at him again, and continued to frown. She realized then, how much she had become like him. She was somehow stiff in his presence. It was a kind of uneasiness that permeated her being. It was a feeling she had not had in such a long time. "You don't need to thank me." She replied in a low voice. She turned to leave again, but froze when she sensed his hand grasp her wrist. She looked over her shoulder at him, mouth slightly agape.

His voice seemed to crack. It was barely noticeable, but her senses could detect the slight change in his tone. "Is that... the only reason?" Her expression fell, and softened, as she stared back into his eyes.

Doctus hung her head for a moment. "Even I don't completely understand my actions." Her voice came lowly and softly, as it had before. She stood there for a long time, and didn't react as his hand dropped from her wrist. Again she looked at him. The same hand was now covering his face, and he bit at his lower lip. Once more, she took a step near him. She could tell he was fighting back a surge of emotions. Yet, there was something in the way that he had tugged on her arm, which made her believe that he did not want to be left alone. She froze in place realizing that she had never seen him this desperate before. Perhaps she should have let him die, but her own heart, as aged as it was, would not allow as such. From somewhere, deep inside, she managed to speak. "If it's not too much to ask, would you... allow on old woman a fleeting request?"

He removed his hand enough to see her. "What is it?"

She paused, and then sat down beside him on the cot. "Would you let me stay beside you?" Her voice was distant and quiet now. If she was capable, her face would have been tainted red. "Not as a subordinate, but... as a friend. I want to support you, like you had supported me back then. Let me... return the favor."

"Melisse." He turned his head slightly to look at her. She was looking down at him, and somehow she seemed to smile. He looked away, and returned his gaze upwards, considering the request. He wanted to be left alone, to grieve. Yet, he somehow felt a strange sense of comfort with her. Perhaps it reminded him of the comfort and ease that MOMO had given him. This realization made his heart ache painfully. He was not sure how much longer he could hide it. Would he allow himself to crumble with her there? It was not in his nature. Yet, he could not find it within himself to tell her to leave. After a heavy sigh, he finally gave her an answer. "I... don't mind."

She sat there quietly for a moment, just watching him. Then, deciding that she should move, else she would never budge. She reached for a pillow which had been placed on a nearby chair. She put it on her lap. She hesitated for a moment, before asking. "Is it all right if...?"

Ziggy shook his head. "I don't care." His voice was devoid of any emotion, but he was clearly still fighting an inward battle. Is brows were furrowed. His eyes opened slightly as she felt himself being lifted. His head fell onto the pillow on her lap. It felt strangely comfortable, but the sensation of the clean linens wrapped around his form didn't affect him. It seemed too far away. He turned his face away from Doctus and shut his eyes. He was losing the battle. Every second that passed, the ache of grief only increased within him. MOMO was gone, and he had failed to protect her. She had suffered in his arms until her life had faded away. Once again, he had been unable to prevent it. The events played back in his mind over and over, from her kidnapping, until her last weak breath. He refused the tears which threatened to come forth.

"Let it go, Jan." She coaxed him in a maternal tone. She could tell he was struggling. "I don't want you to suffer alone. I'm... partially to blame as well." Her voice dropped off.

He remained there for a moment, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He felt strangely like a child, which brought him a level of discomfort. Still, he did not have the heart to tell her "No." Instead, he remained still until his willpower faltered him. He did not even realize it until the hot, salty liquid had entered his mouth. He made no sound as he wept. His only movement was the rise and fall of his chest. It heaved only on occasion, but no audible cries came.

Although the android body was not capable of such displays of emotion, the withered form of Melisse Ortus found herself in tears as well. She lied on a special bed which resembled a dive unit. Special sensory equipment had been attached to her. From this location, which had since been moved to the Dammerung, she controlled the android. She had become far too old to fight herself. This was the only way she could ensure that justice had been served.

She reached up and wiped at her tears, making sure Doctus did not follow suit. After a long moment, she looked down at him, and then placed her hand on the top of his head. Her fingers became intertwined with his matted blonde hair. Neither said a word. It seemed like an eternity before the silence was broken. "Promise me that you won't kill yourself again." She asked him. "If not for me, at least for Juli."

He remained looking away from her, and he could only nod a response. He considered that perhaps later, he would be able to remind her why he had made that choice then. He feared speaking at that point. He did not want to seem as weak and broken as he really was. He gripped the pillow, and he had tried his best to turn from her with his aching wound. Instead, he found the back of his head leaning dangerously close to her stomach. He didn't move however, despite his discomfort.

Doctus had sensed this, and limited the physical contact with him. Her hand remained on his head, but she did not move it, or brush back the strands which hung in his eyes. It was a feeble attempt at providing comfort, she knew, but it was all she could muster. She watched him as his eyes closed less tightly, and she sensed his body fall limp. Only slow and steady breaths remained, and the tears had stopped, leaving his face stained. Doctus remained still, until her sensory functions told her that he was in a deep enough sleep. Then she rose, and gently laid the pillow, which cradled his head, on the cot. She adjusted the blanket and left the room, stopping once to look back at him. She was glad that he would be getting some much-needed rest.

Doctus walked through the halls of the ship, and made her way to the room where she had asked Miyuki to leave the lifeless form of MOMO. To her surprise, the young woman was still there, even after much time had passed. MOMO was lying in a clear box, wrapped in a sheet. Inside, several glowing environmental bugs kept any bacteria or insects from taking root in her. There were wires which connected to the realian's body. One ran the length of the room to a terminal where Miyuki was sitting. Two cups of coffee were sitting beside her empty. Doctus sighed, knowing that the woman did not need more caffeine, despite the grim situation.

"Doctus, I found something really weird." She was sitting, looking at a data file, with more information displayed on a screen. "It's the data from MOMO before she--you know. Anyway, do you know what this is? I can't figure it out."

"What's the matter?" Doctus frowned. "You were a Vector employee. Something like this should be easy for you."

"No, that's not it. Here, look." She handed her the file in question.

The android took it, and looked over the information. Her eyebrow piqued as she came across a line of information.

---------------

_Accessing information on file 253432-22.trg._

_File 253432-23.trg protected._

_Protection on program 253432-23.trg removed. _

_Automatic access confirmed._

_Program 253432-23.trg has been activated._

_---_

_---_

_--- _

_Failure to initiate program 253432-23.trg._

_System Failure._

_---_

_---_

_--- _

_Shutting down_

---------------

"Have you looked at the Y-Data?" Doctus asked, bringing her hand to her chin.

"No. I didn't." Miyuki looked at her, question evident in her eyes.

The android smirked, and placed a hand on the back of her chair. "Can you bring it up for me? There's something I want to check."


End file.
